


I can feel your weight at the back of my spirit (Miles Away)

by noona96n



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Fuck loads of angst, Just angst, M/M, Minimal knowledge about Harry Potter, Probably a sad tragic ending where everyone dies, Read at Your Own Risk, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona96n/pseuds/noona96n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope that you never lose your way home<br/>(Like I'm losing me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm losing me

**Author's Note:**

> It's the Harry Potter AU no one asked for. It's probably fucked up. Pretty sure it's fucked up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun is changing. For the worst.  
> (And these are just the surface.)

Taehyun’s slender fingers curl around the red velvet of the Witch’s robe sleeve and her fingers on his forearm tighten. The gold in his honey brown eyes shine bright and watery under the moonlight and he makes the vow with his trembling blue lips “And I swear my allegiance to you my lady,”

-

I hope that you never lose your way home  
(Like I’m losing me)

-

During the summer of 1996, Nam Taehyun is noticeably absent. The young Slyterin used to spend his days at the Lee’s humble but homey family house; lying in its garden, basking in the sunlight and practicing spells with his cousin and childhood friend. He chooses to spend his days in his own family house instead this year. And when Seunghoon, his cousin, visits and asks to see Taehyun; his aunt often invites him in and entertains him with her company instead.  
“He’s inside his father’s study.” His aunt tells him once when Seunghoon asks too much.  
The Slytherin prefect raises a brow in amusement “In Uncle’s study?”  
“Yes,” shes replies, wrapping her slender fingers around the fine bone tea cup she’s so fond off and casts her eyes at her digits, “Taehyun’s… entertaining a… very important guess.”  
His aunt finishes the sentences with too many pauses in between and Seunghoon struggles to understand her words.  
On occasions when Seunghoon goes over with Jinwoo, their Halfblood childhood friend; the house Elf wouldn’t even let them step a foot pass the manor’s gate. Instead, it turns them away by saying “Only Master Lee shall enter the honorable Nam’s family manor.”  
It points its skinny finger at Jinwoo and hisses “You, Half-Veela, shall not!” before slamming the gate shut.  
To say that they are shock is an understatement. 

-

When even Seunghoon is unwelcome, they send their owls to Taehyun instead and receive only lies in return.

-

Nam Taehyun returns to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a changed man after the summer of 1996. Where he smiles little prior to that summer, he smiles even less now and his eyes don’t sparkle golden when he does so. They are dull, there are no sparks and there are no lights; just dirty brown like the mud. And the sleeves of his robes are always down and he rarely takes the dark cloak off his back.  
It is a week after the start of their school year when Jinwoo notices that Taehyun is wearing his family ring, an heirloom and a pride that signifies the Nam family’s sacred blood. The glittering green of the emerald gem blinds him momentarily when he glances up to find Taehyun running his fingers through his sweat-damp hair under the glaring sunlight. Jinwoo’s breath stutters inside his chest as his eyes follow the elaborate green and silver ring on the finger of his childhood friend. The Hufflepuff Head Boy says testily “You’re wearing your family ring.”  
Taehyun glances down at him before his eyes flicker toward the ring finger of his right hand. His family crest consisting of the Hangul of Nam carved deeply onto the surface of the emerald gem. The silver of the tortoise-snake hybrid peaks its tortoise head upward and its snakehead tail unwinds delicately beyond the gem and pools itself on Taehyun’s pointy knuckle.  
Taehyun lifts the digit slightly to see the light plays off the jewel and blinks at it a few time before replying nonchalantly “It would seem so.”  
His voice is stiff and Taehyun hastily hides his hand under the spell book on his laps. Jinwoo narrows his eyes at the newly appointed Slytherin Prefect because he knows. He knows of Taehyun cunning character and intelligence and he knows of his love for muggles and disdain toward Blood Purity. And Jinwoo knows for all that Taehyun is the heir to the Nam family, he is not his family.  
And yet, the Hufflepuff Head Boy says nothing as the page of Taehyun’s potion book flips over with a wandless spell because he knows Taehyun does everything for a reason. And this is just one of them. And Jinwoo is certain Taehyun will tell him about it eventually. 

-

The family ring is certainly not some kind of fluke. It’s not something that Taehyun was forced to wear during his time in his manor and forgot to take off. No. It is now a constant on his finger, glittering green and silver every time Taehyun moves his hands.  
And now, two weeks later, joining the family ring is one of his family earrings; square and green and majestically of the Nam’s. The silver of the piece claws itself onto the edge of the emerald jewel like paws of a tortoise, attaching itself onto his soft plushy earlobe and stretching itself up to wrap around Taehyun’s helix in the shape of a silver snakehead tail with white diamond scales. A line of silver falls freely from the stud with a teardrop shape emerald dangling freely from it.  
It gleams so beautifully against Taehyun’s pale skin Mino moves his digits to touch the skin of Taehyun’s earlobe gently.  
Taehyun instantly slaps his hand away and Mino stares at his boyfriend dumbly. The younger stares at the Ravenclaw dumbly and he scrambles to his feet quickly; the dampness of the grass clings to his robe. Taehyun blinking rapidly as if he can’t believe he just did that. His mouth opens and closes but no words come out.  
Mino gets up from his position on the grass floor they’ve been lying on during their lunch break. He reaches out to touch both of Taehyun’s arms slowly and rests both of his hands on his boyfriend’s bicep as gently as possible because Taehyun may be cunning and intelligent and independent and full of determination and endurance, the embodiment of the perfect Slytherin, but he is also fragile and scared too. However, the skin on Taehyun’s arms quiver slightly under his touch so he withdraws his limbs.  
“Taehyunnie?” Mino tests the name on his tongue after a few moment and leans down to peer into his lover’s eyes. Taehyun flickers his eyes elsewhere before he shuts them momentarily.  
“Hey, you okay Taehyunnie?” Mino tries again, this time daring enough to tuck a few stray hairs back into place behind Taehyun’s ears.  
That seem to soothe Taehyun and his brows unwind themselves from one another. Then his eyelashes flutters like butterfly wings to reveal the golden honey eyes that Mino love so much. Taehyun breathes loudly for a moment and leans into Mino’s personal space before he answers weakly “Yes. Yes. I am. I’m fine.”  
Taehyun keeps on repeating them as if to reassure himself so Mino palms both of his cheeks to calm him down. Taehyun stares at him briefly before he snakes his arms around Mino’s neck and pulls the older down to kiss him square on the lips.

-

To say that Seunghoon is shock to return from patrolling the school ground and sees Taehyun conversing with Krystal in the common room is an understatement. Honestly, having a cardiac arrest is a more accurate term considering their history of clashing views about Muggles and Blood Purity. He’s unsure how they come from each other’s worst enemy to people who have deep conversation with each other in the middle of the night. Seunghoon isn’t sure what he’s missing either, but he’s certain it’s something big.  
As if knowing that Seunghoon is approaching (which is very likely considering that fact that Seunghoon and Taehyun did grew up together in the manor), Taehyun instantly straightens his back and gets up from his seat. Head Girl Krystal looks at him but refuses to get up; questioning the young man with her eyes.  
Then Taehyun turns to face him with a stiff smile on his lips and an even stiffer word. “Hyung.” The younger prefect mumbles and nods in his direction stiffly.  
Head Girl Krystal gets onto her feet immediately when she sees him and dusts of nonexistent dust from her sleeping kimono. She turns to leave but pauses dramatically and says in accented Korean solemnly “I expect to continue our conversation tomorrow Taehyun-sshi.”  
Taehyun casts his eyes down and inclines his head slightly to the side as a sign of respect. Seunghoon wonders where that comes from. And when the younger turns his head to look at him again, the jewel on his ear glitter a brilliant green in the dark common room and Seunghoon has an insane urge to rip it off his cousin’s ear.  
Instead, he opts to say “I didn’t know you were friends with our Head Girl.”  
The corners of Taehyun’s lips quirk up in a sarcastic smile and he replies with a hint of truth “We’re not.”  
It’s the first ounce of truth Taehyun has told ever since he returns to school.

-

Paleness is not something that is uncommon to see on the Nam. They are as well-known for the whiteness of their skin and the golden of their eyes as they are for the silver of their tongues.  
However, it’s already nearing the middle of the school year when Seungyoon has the opportunity to see Taehyun’s bare skin for the first time the entire school year. And Taehyun’s pale skin is an unhealthy shade of white under the fluorescent light. He is incredibly concerned. Jinwoo and Seunghoon did share their worries with him not too long ago and even Mino has talked to him about Taehyun’s strange behavior. Coupled the unhealthily pale skin with the bandage that wraps itself around his left forearm; it is enough for Seungyoon to grab onto Taehyun’s bicep while they’re preparing for a bath in the prefect’s bathroom.  
“Taehyun-ah, are you alright?” The older Hufflepuff prefect asks with concern. He continues before the younger can answers “Are you injured?”  
Taehyun is dazed for a moment before he remembers to snatch his limb from Seungyoon’s grip. His fingers curl themselves around his arm protectively, the light dances of his green and silver and ring, and the older furrows his brows at Taehyun’s strange behavior. The younger prefect replies “I’m fine hyung. S’just a scratch.”  
“Let me take a look at it.” Seungyoon says as his fingers move to touch the bandage. However, Taehyun immediately back away and hides his limb behind him. So Seungyoon approaches him, hands reaching out to touch Taehyun soothingly, only to have the younger lashes out by slapping them away harshly.  
“Don’t touch me. I said I’m fine.” Taehyun hisses, eyes fierce and teeth bearing. And Seungyoon thinks he will never see anything more Slytherin than this.  
“Taehyun, please. I’m trying to help.” Seungyoon pleads.  
“I don’t need your help.” Taehyun growls this time and his shirt fly out of his locker before he stalks out the bathroom hurriedly.  
It would seem that it is true when Mino said that Taehyun no longer allows any of them to touch him.

-

“my loyalty and servitudes are at your disposal.” Taehyun finishes with a tremor to his voice and bright light circles around their entwined limbs as the vow is officiated.  
He’s gone and done it now. 

-

(1997-1998 school year starts and Taehyun is a Death Eater.)  
(It really shouldn’t surprise them.)  
(Except they are and they’re hell bent on finding out why.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will be explained as the story 'happens' starting from the next chapter.  
> Also, about everyone being in their respective houses:   
> Jinwoo and Seungyoon are in Hufflepuff because these two are the embodiment of Hufflepuff. Jinwoo is cute and loyal and so incredibly hardworking as well as dedicated and patient (Winner TV when they were recording). Also, Jinwoo is a cutey patootie. A bundle of daffodils and sunshine and his smile makes flowers bloom and storms stop waging. While Seungyoon is a leader who is trustworthy and reliable and kind and don't forget that he stays till the end in every recording because he's the leader; it's not because of his responsibilty but because he takes his duty seriously and he is there for his members. Also, his smiling face reminds me of the cuteness of hufflepuff.  
> Seunghoon, I consider putting in Gryffindor but decide agaisnt it just because this boy is so determined and clever and he thinks of solutions so quickly and I think he's extremely gifted and have extraordinary talent when it comes to his field (dancing). Also, he's not a hotheaded person; he's the embodiment of patience and hardwork and thorough thinking (just watch his effing choreo no impulsiveness can create those masterpieces). It kinda make me wanna place him in Ravenclaw because he's too witty and original and just too goddam creative but I think that Seunghoon is extremely ambitious when it comes to life (he wants to debut under YG Ent for god sake and he IS a group under YG Ent) so Slytherin it is.   
> Now, Mino I wanted to put in Gryffindor but because he gives off that Gryffindor feel but you know what? His wordplays are just too goddamn fucking awesome it outweight his courage and bravery to go on SMTM and I just put him under Ravenclaw because WORD.MOTHEREFFING.PLAY  
> Taehyun. Taehyun just screams Slytherin in my face. I'd probably Sort him into Ravenclaw if he'd just stop it with his bitch face. 
> 
> Drop me a line or too darlings. I love hearing from you.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with this chapter, I kept editing it again and again for about ten days and even then I still can't find what element I'm missing here. It's not my best, but this is all I can squeeze out of my brain right now.

Taehyun Nam (Heir, Family, Friend, Lover, Son)

Taehyun is sitting in a private compartment on the Hogwarts Express that his mother rented for him when he gets the urge to read his mother’s letter again. Reaching into his pocket breast to take out the paper, Taehyun wonders about the reason behind his mother’s motive for asking him home. She never asks him to go to the manor, choosing instead to spend her days during the summer with the Lee family. Thiers’s a beautiful mansion but it’s stuffy and it’s weighted with conservative Pureblood traditions that she doesn’t value. His mother prefers to have him away from the manor than have him influenced by the narrow-minded environment.   
She even uses the official family seal to close the letter and signed it with her full name; Taehyun muses as his eyes trail over the script on the cover and flips it over to read it again. And urgent too, his mind supplies as he reread the hurriedly written words and Taehyun’s lips quirk up slightly with fondness.   
Then the door to his compartment slides open and the young Slytherin quickly fold the paper back and put it in his pocket. Taehyun looks up to politely inform the passenger that this is a private compartment but sees Kris Wu so he snarls “This is private.”  
The Head Boy to be, because who’s he kidding, Kris Wu is groomed to be Head Boy since year one, simply stares at him in amusement. He puts his suitcase on the bench opposite Taehyun and tells him “It’s not.”  
“It is. My mother rented it for me.” Taehyun insists through grit teeth, eyes flashing dangerously.  
“I see she forgot to tell you that you’ll be sharing it with me then.” Wu replies coolly as he settles himself down in front of Taehyun. And Taehyun just glare rudely at Wu until the older produces a ticket from his inner pocket and shows it to him.   
Taehyun snatches the piece of paper from Wu’s hand and stares at the seating and compartment number in astonishment. He is dumbstruck. Taehyun’s not sure what his mother hopes to achieve by placing him on a train ride home with a Death Eater.   
Taehyun snarls and resists the urge to crumple the paper and throws it into Wu’s face. The older holds his hand out and Taehyun thrusts the paper into his hand and continues his glaring.   
“Get used to it Nam. You’ll be seeing a lot of me this summer.” Wu says, flexing his arms out and Taehyun can vaguely see the Dark Mark under his white shirt. He continues nonchalantly “You’ll probably be seeing a lot of Jessica Jung too.”  
That sentence immediately has Taehyun withdrawing his wand and pinning Wu in place with a wordless spell. He’s upon the older and more intimidating and skillful boy in seconds, with his wand press against Wu’s neck and the most deadly hex he knows on the edge of his tongue. Taehyun growls “What did you do to my mother?”  
Wu laughs humorlessly and for once, after a long long time, Taehyun sees sincerity in his blue-green eyes. He opens his mouth to answers Taehyun’s question and his words crumble Taehyun’s world.   
“You should ask about what I’m going to do for you.”  
-  
Kris Wu used to be a kind boy honestly; Taehyun still remembers the gentle smile on the older’s lips when he helped Taehyun to his compartment. And the proud smile directed at Taehyun when the Sorting Hat screeches ‘Slytherin’ in the great hall immediately after being put on his head.   
Seunghoon was so enthusiastic when he ‘formally’ introduced the two of them to each other. And Taehyun was happy for his cousin for having such a friend. He also remembers that Wu’s hand was soft and warm but his grip in the hand shake was firm and serious. He still clearly recalls the words his cousin whispered into his ear that night “You can always trust him. Kris and his family don’t conform to the Old Ways either.”   
Taehyun’s eyes twinkled delightedly at that, happy to befriend a Pureblood that doesn’t support Blood Purity. It’s a ludicrous conception, they would’ve died out by now if it weren’t for Muggles.   
Taehyun isn’t sure how Kris Wu, kind and compassionate and understanding Kris Wu, turns into a Death Eater. He doesn’t even know when it happens. Or how the rumor started. It was just there.  
(No one knows the Thing about Draco Malfoy either. But that’s another story.)

Sohee Nam (Matriarch, Mother, Aunt)   
(Desperate)

Kris Wu greets her warmly and with familiarity, as if he’s greeting an old friend and not a desperate mother trying to find a way out for her son. The smile on his lips is even kinder and his reddish black eyes shine with pity and understanding and Sohee’s chest hurts momentarily.   
She plants a final sloppy kiss on the Wu’s heir cheek before she turns to her son. Her prince, her little starlight, her baby boy Taehyunnie. Sohee palms both of his little prince’s cheeks softly and feels tears welling up under her lids. The Nam Matriarch whispers softly with scorched words “My darling.”   
Taehyun smiles shyly at her, and after all this time Sohee is reminded yet again that her son will never be truly open with her. And a part of her wonders if he’s ever truly open to anyone.   
Sohee stands on her tiptoes to kiss her little starlight’s forehead softly before tugging his hair behind his ears. She mumbles “I’ve missed you my little prince.”  
Taehyun’s cheeks color and he replies shyly “And I, you mother.”  
Kris Wu quirks an amused eyebrow at them both mischievously and Sohee wonders what kind of playful boy he was before You-Know-Who went after the Wu family and burned the horrid Mark onto his skin. And she, as a mother, mourns the loss of a boy to meaningless ideals and cruel fights.   
-  
Her little starling is tensed throughout the day even when Kris goes to his room to put away his thing on the other side of the house, insisting that he wants to put away his things himself and see his room rather than handing his luggage to the house elf. Instantly, Taehyun grabs the chance and turns to speak with her and hands his belongings to Minny. The house elf is enthusiastic and runs off to his room, occasionally screeching that ‘Master Taehyun is home!’  
Sohee finds herself sitting in the sunroom, admiring the landscape of the garden with a cup of tea in her hand, when Taehyun sits down opposite of her. His brows are knitted together in distress and he asks her curtly “Mother, why did you ask him for help?”  
Sohee releases a tired sigh and tells her son “The Wu is the only one who will provide it unconditionally. And they’v-”  
“But he’s a Death Eater, mother!” Taehyun exclaims loudly and stares at her like she just grew another head.  
“Yes, but it was not his conscious decision my darling.” Sohee replies, the teacup clangs against its saucer as she puts it down a bit none too gently.   
Silence persists between the pair before Taehyun insists “He’s a Death. Eather.”   
The Nam Matriarch sighs and reaches to put her hand atop her son’s fingers that are clutching around his own teacup. He will break the fine bone china if he squeezes any harder, and while Sohee has no care for the centuries old cup, she cares for her son’s beautiful fingers. She pats his slim digits softly and reminds him “My darling, you must remember that Kris is a son first above everything else. Just like you my little prince.”  
Taehyun looks at her right in the eyes and says firmly, enunciating every syllables for her to hear, “Kris Wu is a Death Eater, mother. He is evil and vile and he is a scum of the Dark Lord.”  
Sohee lets out a small gasp at her son’s words. She doesn’t remember her baby boy to be this close-minded, something must’ve happened to lead her open-minded son to be irrationally close. “Oh my darling.” She murmurs a little brokenly.   
-  
Dinner is a stressful affair where Kris tries too hard to entertain her and Taehyun simply retaliates by snarling at him every few seconds. Kris, by the grace of all things Holy, is unaffected by her son’s rudeness and plays along with the behavior most of the time. And when dinner ends and Sohee wishes to speak privately with Kris, Taehyun becomes a pouty child insisting on being difficult and stick with her. Kris’ eyes briefly twinkle with amusement but he says nothing. So it is Sohee who chides “Taehyun, darling, do not be difficult. I need to discuss private matters with Kris.”  
“No affair concerning our house is private from me, mother.” He insists and Sohee looks at him sternly.   
Finally, Kris speaks up “Madam, I believe its fine. After all, it does concern him a great deal.”  
Sohee ponders on Kris’ words for a few moments while Taehyun glowers at him. Finally, she agrees “Very well,” then she turns to her son “But you must behave my darling or I will send you to your room.”  
“Yes mother.” Taehyun replies obediently and the three of them turns toward the direction of her study. Minny comes in a few seconds later with tea and hot milk as well as some chocolate for Taehyun’s sweet tooth. Then the house elf produces two scent candles from the pocket of her frilly white and pink apron. She sets them into the small empty glasses on the tray and lit them both before setting the silver plate next to Taehyun. Her son mumbles his appreciation at the elf and she trots away happily, there’s a skip to her walk and Taehyun’s lips quirk up fondly.   
“So these are where your chocolate comes from.” Kris comments offhandedly and eyes the sweet like a child.   
Taehyun glowers at him so Sohee clears her throat and gives her son a look. The boy pouts slightly and chews on his treat and she turns to her guest. Sohee says “I believe you have something to discuss with me.”  
Kris sits straighter in his chair, back straight like a plank and he unfolds his leg and crosses his ankles. He puts his hand atop his laps and looks at her with seriousness dripping from his eyes. From the corner of her eyes, she can see Taehyun squirming uncomfortably in his seat; perhaps puzzled by the sudden shift of atmosphere.   
“Madam, I understand that you wish to avoid the ordeal so I believe it’s best for you and your son to leave the country.”Kris says grimly, leaning forward in his chair and looks her in the eyes.   
Taehyun looks between them with curiosity  
“Your letters inform me of the Dark Lord desire to have my son as one of his soldier.” Sohee replies, voice cracking at the end and Taehyun tenses visibly. He turns to her and states “What.”  
Sohee reaches out to take Taehyun’s hands in hers and pats them gently. Her thumbs rub soothing circle on their back and she can feel her son trembling in fear.   
“Yes,” Kris replies gravely and continues “Which will not happen if you are out of the country. There are ‘Blood Traitors’ out there who are organizing a way out of this country and they are more than willing to have you.”  
Taehyun turns to his senior and accuses “Liar.”  
“I am not lying.” Kris replies smoothly, without missing a beat and looking at Taehyun in the face to make sure that her son can see his sincerity.   
Taehyun must’ve seen something in Kris’ expression when he says through grit teeth “How can I trust you and your words, Death Eater?”  
“Because Jessica Jung is the one who will be recruiting you. And you know of my association with her. Krystal made sure to make it known that her sister is the one who had me crawling to the Dark Lord so he can burn his Mark into my arm.” Kris replies with fire in his eyes, his fingers are gripping the armrest tightly. He is half-way out of his seat and bearing his teeth at Taehyun.  
Sohee tenses and feels the breath knocks out of her lungs. She not sure what it is that she fears, Kris’ ferocious anger or the prospect of what happened to him happening to her son. But Sohee fears and her fingers subtly seek her wand. However subtle she tried to be, Kris must’ve picked the movement up because his eyes flicker toward her before he stands. He bows at her with his tense shoulders and rigid face and tells her with shaky voice “My apologies my lady, but it seems I need to retire to my room.”  
“Yes, it would seem so.” Sohee says breathlessly and looks on as Kris strides out of the room with calmness and precision in his steps.   
When she turns to look at her little prince, she sees that Taehyun is shaking in his seat. Perhaps in fear, she cannot tell because Taehyun doesn’t understand fear like anyone else. He’s ridiculously brave sometimes and it makes Sohee wonders if the Sorting Hat made a mistake by placing him in Slytherin.   
“Mother,” Sohee hears her son says with trembling voice “mother, tell me why Kris Wu is here.”  
Sohee looks at Taehyun and reaches to tuck his hair behind his ears. She palms his cheeks and leans to kiss him on his forehead.   
He pleads “Please.”  
Oh my darling, Sohee thinks and the words flow out of her lips. 

Kris Wu (Son, family, friend)

The Nam manor is quiet the next day; he eats breakfast in his bedroom before visiting the library. Lunch is taken alone again and the house elves make some flimsy excuse about the Nam matriarch being busy. Then Kris naps a bit before having tea in the sun room. His needs are tended to by a few house elves that insist on following him. Kris doesn’t mind, not really. It’s not that different from home and he preferred to be here then be with his parents and sees their hollow eyes. Kris still remembers the last time he visit his own mansion. His parents were so thin and worried. His mother was a shaking mess and his father was a shell of a man he once was. They were all so broken and fragile, Kris’ heart squeezes itself dries to see that the people who were once so brave and courageous be so weak. But everyone will crumble, he reasons, when they are held hostage and becomes a bargaining chip in exchange for their son’s loyalty to the dark side.   
Unconsciously, Kris palms his left forearm with resentment and moves to claw at the Dark Mark under his blue shirt sleeve. He scratches until he feels his skin crack under the nails and blood seeps into the fabric of his shirt. The Slytherin absentmindedly sigh and waves his wand at his arm, muttering a healing spell under his breathes.   
“Why do you do that.” A voice says out of nowhere, and Kris startles; jumping up a bit and knocking the book out of his laps. He turns backward and sees Taehyun standing behind him with an unreadable expression. Besides the young Slytherin, Kris sees Lucy, one of the house elves that have been following him, looking down guiltily.   
The elf mumbles in apologies “Lucy is stopping master Taehyun but master Taehyun isn’t listening. Lucy is sorry, young master Kris.”  
Taehyun rolls his eyes visibly and Kris waves the house elf away, telling her she had done nothing wrong. Then he turns back to his junior, still standing stiffly at the back of his chair. The two of them stares at each other awkwardly before Kris mutters “Why don’t you take a seat?”  
But the younger still looks at him pointedly as if waiting for him to say something important so Kris sighs then rolls his eyes before turning back toward the view outside. He leans down to pick up the book and puts it down on the table the house elves set up for him. He wasn’t reading it anyways; he’s not sure why he picked it up from the library in the first place.   
A few minutes later, Kris can feels a wave of magic in the air and a chair appears to his left. He raises a fine brow as he looks at the furniture and tries to remember if he heard Taehyun said any spell. Briefly, he wonders if this is one of the many reasons why he’s wanted on the Dark Side.  
Taehyun sits down on it stiffly and they both sit in that awkward silent. Moments later, he tells Kris “Mother told me.”  
Kris hums in acknowledgement and silent blankets them again. This time, however, it is even more suffocating because Kris can see Taehyun frowning and picking at his nails in worries. He wants to reach out and reassures Taehyun that everything will be alright but he can’t lie. He can’t say those words until Sohee and Taehyun are out of the country and Taehyun is out of Jessica’s reach. Instead, he reaches for his tea and takes a long comforting sip.  
“Will we really be safe if we leave?” Taehyun asks.  
“Yes.” Kris replies.   
“But where will we go?”  
“Far away. Canada, or Australia. Perhaps even Korea. Surely you still have family there.”   
“Yes, we do… but we have different opinions.” Taehyun says and worries his bottom lips between his teeth.   
“Ah,” Kris mumbles, enlightened, and the younger frowns deeply again. He’s deep in his thoughts when Taehyun asks him “What will happen if we don’t leave?” and Kris freezes. He turns to look at the young man square in the eyes, really look and sees a mixture of fear and determination and bravery and for a moment Kris wonders where the self-preservation of the Slytherin within Taehyun went to. Then Kris remembers the Ravenclaw seeker, the first half-blood in the Song family and thinks of Slytherin’s trait of protecting one of their own.   
“Whatever decision you make, I am sure your mother will approve of it. Discuss it with her and if you need my help, I will give it. But remember, decide soon; Jessica is coming and she’s fixated on having you on the dark side.” Kris tells him and moves to get up.  
He’s already by the door when Taehyun mumbles “Thank you.” Kris inclines his head without turning around and leaves the room.

-


End file.
